The lesser Olympian
by Hmpop8769
Summary: It's a love/Hate story about a girl named Peyton and a boy named Anthony
1. Chapter 1

Peyton Young

Anthony Maskette

Personalities and story

Name: Peyton Young (Girl)

Age: 12

Godly parent: Erebus

History: Peyton wasn't a light child. My mother was light and perky after she had me thanks to my godly parent, Erebus the god of darkness and shadow. My Mother wanted me to be lighter than Erebus since she had a nasty fight with him. She never really wanted me and I could tell. I am dark, mean, and "foolish" as my teachers would say. My father didn't notice me either and I didn't even know he was my father until much later on in life. The Hermes cabin had stopped taking in visitors. Instead the cabins took in the new campers if chosen. Unluckily I got stuck in the Hemera cabin thanks to the leader Angel. I was stuck in a bunk above a kid named Anthony. He might as well be a son of Athena thanks to his smarts, blonde hair and light blue eyes that made them seem grey. He was like my mother just not as welcoming.

Mortal family: My mother and younger brother Robin, steals from the rich gives to the poor.

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Personality: Dark, bitter, hard headed, Mean, Has a secret softer side than the hard core Peyton most people know, annoying and how most people would call her as dumb.

Looks: long dark thick black hair, long eye lashes, brown hues for her eye color, slight freckles, thin pale pink lips, stiff shoulders, small lean arms and legs, small frame, short and smaller than most twelve year olds.

Clothing: dark green tennis shoes, black boot cut jeans, camouflage jacket, orange camp half-blood shirt and small dark locket of Louisiana.

Weapon of choice: A dagger from Louisiana when a war went on during her time when she was her twelve year old self, dropped by a fallen half-blood warrior once from Peyton's family.

Strengths: Shadow traveling, when you are a daughter of shadows that happens.

Weaknesses: The bright light of the sun.

Likes: Poplar trees grown in the underworld and the gloomy and rainy days that travels across the world.

Dislikes: Palm trees that are grown in bright places, Do plants really need that much sunlight?

Friends: None, only the company of Anthony… a mere friend and that's it.

Romance: None Peyton is not the type for much romance… she is shunned by the Aphrodite cabin.

Fatal Flaw: trying not to show the weak side

Other: diagnosed with Dyslexia, Insomnia and Adhd.

Name: Anthony Maskette

Age: 12

Godly parent: Hemera

History: Anthony was never the perfect child back in Los Angeles. I was taught young that Greek monsters existed. My father went insane when he discovered that my mother Hemera was a Greek goddess. My childhood was never easy either because when I went to school I was the sweeter kids even if I did have Adhd and Dyslexia. Kids were never nice to me, the good kid with a learning disability. I got sick of my father and the school. Only now I wish I could've done something to fix it all. My cabin at camp half-blood has a crazy leader that had forced the girl Peyton above my bunk. She is mean, dark and dumb; flaw full is what I would call her even if she is a demigod.

Mortal Family: Father that has quite a case of insanity.

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Personality: Kind, Smart, bright, funny, sweet, mysterious, hidden emotions, has a hard barrier from time to time and hard headed.

Looks: Blonde short hair, light blue eyes that seem grey, a splash of freckles across the nose, a smile that tells you everything he wants you to know, broad shoulders, small muscles throughout arms, average frame, taller than the average twelve year old.

Clothing: Blue tennis shoes, blue jeans, light green jacket and camp half-blood tee shirt.

Weapon of choice: celestial bronze sword once from a brother of his who had died years before Anthony was alive.

Strengths: With my great grandmother being the one of air flying isn't a problem

Weaknesses: The dark and cold corners of a room or a dark abyss

Likes: The palm trees and sunshine in Los Angeles and the beach with its lapping waves at camp

Dislikes: Sons and daughters of the darker Greek figures

Friends: Finn lee from Apollo, he thinks it's crazy that a dark girl is above my bunk

Romance: None, I don't seem well connected to Aphrodite children for them to try to couple me up.

Fatal Flaw: Secretiveness, I have to hide the past.

Other: Diagnosed with Dyslexia, bit of Insomnia and adhd

1: Stuck up Hemera kid

Peyton's point of view: I stood in front of the campers at the campfire clutching my dagger with one hand and one behind my back with my fingers crossed. I could only hope that I got a good cabin. I saw a blonde haired perky girl that reminded me of my mother. Her cabin mates gave her looks of warning but she paid them no attention. "We would be happy to take Peyton till her godly parent claims her Chiron" she said excitedly. I wanted to groan but with Chiron right next to me I knew that I would rather not get dish washing duty for a month. Chiron pushed me towards the perky girl and her glaring cabin mates. I walked quietly towards all six of the children before me and sat next to a blonde hair blue eyed kid. The camp fire went on after that. Sooner or later I heard the kid ask me something. "So Peyton our whole cabin except my bubbly sister realized you are darker than us, how do you plan to stick out till your godly parent finds out you exist". "I don't stick out for your information you stuck up son of Hemera" I said turning towards him. He got defensive when he saw my smirk." I will have you know that I am not a stuck up son of Hemera" he cried out. I felt a quizzical look rising and asked" are you sure about that because you seem stuck up, like a proper kid rose like a prince"? He flushed red and got his face close to mine." I will tell you now you dumb dark daughter of whomever, I am not a proper kid that was rose like a prince". I heard the crackling fire and that was it. I was pulled into reality by the cabin leader sitting in between us two." Ok" she breathed smiling calmly." I will make sure you two try to be nicer to each other". Everyone stood murmuring and then we walked back to the cabins. The Hemera cabin was light in the dark and the cabin leader Cathie told me that I was sleeping above a kid named Anthony. The kid I called a prince groaned and "asked why me"? "Because you two need to be nicer to each other" Cathie said. Then it clicked together, Anthony was Prince. I groaned and said "you are Anthony"? "Top bunk, It's all yours" Anthony said throwing a pillow and blanket onto a top bunk as he crawled into the bottom. I climbed the bunks ladder and melted into the blankets, without realizing it.

2: *slap* good morning

Peyton's point of view: My shoulder was being shook. I groaned, then sat up and flicked my hand in the direction of someone saying" get up Peyton". They landed with a thud and I fell back onto my pillow. "Cathie you have to wake up that monster"! "I am not waking her up every morning to get slapped". It clicked in my mind once again and I mumbled" good morning Prince Anthony". I sat back up to see Cathie helping Anthony up. "What the heck was that for he asked"? I glanced at an alarm clock and said "you don't wake me up at seven in the morning". He looked back at Cathie and whined" why did you let her stay here"? "Because Anthony"! She said. "I thought you needed someone around your age in the cabin". "Cathie I didn't ask you for that thing, Or anything like that" he said pointing his finger in my direction. I got down from the top bunk and said "Oh, I am so sorry that I was born, but I don't really care". His face flushed red and he grumbled "whatever". Cathie threw me an orange shirt and said "get dressed breakfast is in five". I walked over to the bathroom door and walked in.

3: Got off on the wrong foot

Anthony's point of view: I watched as Peyton walked out of the bathroom decked out in her tennis shoes, jeans, jacket and her camp half-blood shirt. She slipped a small object around her neck and it fell under her shirt. She noticed I was staring and asked" what are you looking at Prince". The cabin started filing out of the cabin and I stood up from my bed. I walked over to Peyton and said "we got off on the wrong foot". She looked me over and asked "what are you trying to pull Prince"? I pursed my lips and said "I'm not trying to pull anything Peyton". Her hued brown eyes fixed into mine and she said "fine then what are you trying to say". "I am trying to say I'm sorry for last night and earlier this morning". She started strapping her dagger onto her belt and said "I'm sorry too; I guess I can be a jerk from time to time". I breathed a sigh of relief and said "good I thought you were going to attack me or something". She looked up from her belt and slightly smiled. "Come on Prince let's get down to the pavilion". She grabbed my arm and we walked out the door heading for the pavilion. Everyone stopped and stared when we both walked into the pavilion while I was laughing. I quit laughing and Peyton was slightly glaring at everyone. They went back to what they were doing and I whispered "you scare people". Peyton shrugged and walked over to the Hemera table where Cathie was grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

4: who would've thought

Anthony's point of view: After I shown Peyton around camp I learned something's. She will laugh only a small bit when I make a corny joke, she smiles when she's in the woods which are a dark place, she calls me Prince or Prince Anthony no matter what, and Peyton blushed the tiniest bit when I gave her a nickname, Moon lace. I listened intently as she told me how much she loved the moon and about her home in New Orleans, Louisiana. We sat out at the lake for hours during the night talking on end. I laughed after Peyton flushed red when I said something stupid. "Who would've thought we would end up as friends" I said quietly. "Who would've thought that you would sit under the moon next to a dumb, dark Goth girl" Peyton sighed looking out at the lake. "Why would you say that about yourself Moon Lace" I said scooting next to her. "Well its true isn't it?" she asked. "My second day here and everyone suddenly thinks I'm exactly that" she said. I winced and said quietly "but you are totally much more than that, you are funny, smart, easy to talk to and pretty." I bit my tongue when I realized I said pretty. She slightly giggled and asked "Did you just call me pretty?" "Well Hued brown eyes and long black hair is what every guy looks for." I said flushing red. She turned towards me and said "Don't you mean perfect blue eyes and long blonde hair, like how all of the guys drool over the Aphrodite girls?" "Why are you so insecure about how you look?" I asked. She looked at me and said "because I'm insecure about how I look, which isn't close to any of the Aphrodite girls or any non-Goth girls." I watched as tears brimmed her eyes and she looked away. "Peyton, I am sorry" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "Forget it Anthony I don't want to talk anymore". She said shrugging my hand off her shoulder and stood up. I stood up and said "well I do want to talk to you". Peyton sniffed and asked "about what Prince because I am not in the mood to talk to you". I started trying to say something when someone shined a flashlight at us. "Come on guys its way past curfew and you two are supposed to be asleep" I heard Cathie say. Peyton started walking away towards the Hemera cabin. Every step she took it was like she was melting into a shadow then she disappeared into the Hemera cabin.

5: Come on its just fireworks

Anthony's point of view: July fourth came around and when Peyton walked into the pavilion for lunch a few people stopped talking. The whole Aphrodite cabin snickered and I heard Peyton's shriek. I turned towards Peyton and dropped the grape back onto my plate. My jaw was dropped when I saw Peyton dressed up in… what the heck she was wearing. She wore a dress that scared me in so many ways. I got up from the Hemera table and glared at the Aphrodite girls. Peyton looked down at the ground and I knew she was blushing. "Come on" I whispered in her ear and we started walking back to the Hemera cabin. I heard the pavilion laughing as we walked away and Peyton gripped my hand." It's ok" I said quietly. She glared at me and said "it is not ok Anthony!" "I feel humiliated" she grumbled. "I am wearing a really short dress and I have no idea where any of my clothes are." She said searching through her trunk full of her things. "Well just throw on my shirt and borrow some jeans from the other girls in the cabin." I said throwing her one of my shirts. She shook her head and grabbed a pair of jeans from the other girl's beds. "Blue jeans on me?" "What has the world come to?" Peyton said walking into the bathroom. After a few minutes I asked "Peyton?" "Yeah?" I heard her muffled voice ask. "The fourth of July fireworks are tonight… would you like to go with me?" She walked out of the bathroom blushing asking "What?" I said quickly "Like as friends you know". Her blush faded and she said "Sure I would love to go with you." "It's just fireworks" I said standing up from my bed. "Yeah just fireworks" she said smiling. "You know what, I don't look too bad in blue jeans" she said laughing a small bit.

6: Jerky Hemera kid

Anthony's point of view: Peyton sat next to me on the beach. We were waiting for the fireworks to start and Peyton was smiling under the moonlight. "So you ready for your first year of camp fireworks?" I asked her. She said "Of course I have been dying to see this amazing display of fireworks." I heard the boom of the starting fireworks. When we turned back to see them I felt my heart drop to my feet. The first flash of fireworks showed an image of Peyton sitting out at the lake next to me. Of course it wasn't the good moments of what happened. It showed off our conversation even the part when I called her pretty ended up saying ugly. Peyton turned to me furiously and screamed "I hate you! How could you possibly lie to me like that?" "Peyton I didn't do any of this and I didn't say that!" "Forget it" She muttered and took off away from the beach. I stood and muttered "Please Peyton". I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned my head to see my best friend Finn. "Did you really say those things?" He asked. "No way! I told her that she was funny, smart, and easy to talk to and…" my voice stopped working as I was about to say pretty. Finn didn't push the subject and he said "What are you going to do now?" I sighed and mumbled "go after her". I took off from the beach hearing the Aphrodite girls giggle. "Peyton" I shouted when I opened the Hemera cabin door. She wasn't inside the Hemera cabin. "Peyton" I yelled when I reached the lake. She wasn't there either. I searched all over camp and when I finally reached the big house I heard voices. I knew eavesdropping wasn't the right thing to do but I couldn't help it right now. "I'm sorry my child" I heard Chiron say. I heard sniffling then Peyton's voice croaked "Why did he lie to me and say all of those rotten things?" I winced and Chiron said "Child what were the things he said?" "He called me things that I knew that I was, like dumb, hard to talk to and ugly." She said sobbing. "I finally thought I could make a friend but it turned out that he thought those things." "I told him everything Chiron, I told him how much I love the moon and about my home back in New Orleans". I poked my head into the big house and saw Chiron in his wheel chair patting Peyton's hand. They sat in front of the crackling fire place and Peyton was crying. Not the princess like crying though like how Cinderella cried when her dress was ripped to shreds. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose. I looked back out at the dark night and listened when Chiron spoke up and said "You are none of those things Peyton, Your are smart like how you came to me in this matter, it's nice to talk to you and you are one of the many beautiful girls here at camp." Chiron was right about it all I thought. "Who's out there?" Chiron said loudly. I bit my tongue and took off running for the Hemera cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

7: Ice thin words

Anthony's point of view: Peyton only said a few words to me for the past four days since the Fourth of July fireworks. Along the lines of whatever, morning, pass the salt and night. She barely talked to anyone for the past few days and the Aphrodite girls silly antics kept coming. I sighed when the lake froze when the Hemera cabin had canoe practice. I sat in my canoe on the frozen lake and Peyton's canoe sat in the flat middle of the lake. She looked scared to death with the ice around her canoe. I stood up carefully and started slowly walking across the ice. Peyton was in her canoe and her face was a scared solid white color. I held out my hand for her and she took it cautiously. I started helping her out of the canoe when I heard the ice cracking. The next thing I know Peyton's canoe is flipped over and her hand wasn't connected to mine. "Holy Hera!" I cried getting down on my knees and grabbed Peyton's arm. I pulled her out of the freezing water and she coughed and spluttered. "I am so sorry!" "Forget it Prince." She seethed standing up and walking away carefully. "Peyton please wait" I said walking after her. "You haven't talked to me in four days!" "Maybe because I don't like to talk to lying insensitive jerks." She said. I frowned and said "I never did that though Peyton." She climbed onto the dock and started walking to the woods in her sopping wet clothes. I followed her quietly and she stayed silent.

8: Wanna put pieces together?

Anthony's point of view: "Stop following me Prince" Peyton said quietly. "I can't, I wanna put pieces together." I said right behind her. She turned to face me and asked "why did you lie to me and say those awful things." "I never said those things to anyone, the Aphrodite girls were messing with your mind to make you mad at me so I would be upset and you would ignore me forever." "I only ignored you because of those things." She turned back around and played with something around her neck. "I want to talk to you for at least a few minutes without you being upset at me for something I never did. She spun back around and I saw what she was messing with. It was a small New Orleans necklace. "It's from New Orleans isn't it?" I asked. She looked down and dropped the necklace saying "who wants to know." I said "Please don't hate me I want to talk to you every day of camp half blood and I want to wake up and know you are either right above my bed or somewhere in camp, as my best friend." I flushed red when I realized how cheesy that was. She smiled and said "that was really cheesy but I also miss talking to you." "What made you forgive me?" I asked hugging her. She squeezed me and said "No one says anything that cute, sweet and cheesy." I chuckled and said "I love being friends with you." "Prince you can let me go now." She said. "Only if you let go" I said squeezing her tightly. She laughed and looked up at me. "You are still very wet though" I said letting go of her.

9: A year later

Anthony's point of view: Peyton still didn't know who her godly parent was but as far as I know she hasn't said a word about it. I woke up with Peyton shaking my arm rapidly. I started asking loudly "What…" but I felt a hand over my mouth. In the darkness I saw a worried Peyton. "What's wrong Peyton?" I whispered into her ear. "I had the dream again" She whispered. Lately Peyton was having nightmares about her godly parent. She would say it was a thick and quiet voice speaking to her in complete darkness. She would wake up and shake my arm then I would calm her down. No one but me knew about Peyton's nightmares. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. She scooted onto the bed and whispered "he won't say who he is and I'm getting worried about my parent, he doesn't like the light or the light god's children." She looked up at me with her worried eyes and whispered quieter than before "I might not be able to be your friend." Her voice cracked. After a while she started dozing off and fell asleep leaning against the ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

10: Why now a war?

Peyton's point of view: Only a few weeks ago I fell asleep against the ladder and didn't have another nightmare. The nightmares had come less and I knew why. Hundreds of monsters were coming. The ones from the older stories and ones I didn't recognize at all. I looked up from my necklace when I heard the alarm sound two times. The signal that told us that monsters were attacking. I snatched my helmet off from its hook and my dagger off of my belt. I covered myself in armor and ran outside. They stood attacking us eight feet tall and we only got lucky if seven of us helped attack one at a time. I saw one of the littler kids trying to fend off a dracaena from a fallen girl. I charged at the dracaena as it bared its teeth at the little one and ran it through with my dagger. "Get her to the infirmary and stay away from the fight" I said to the little boy. He nodded and started helping the other to the infirmary. I turned and saw fewer monsters than before. A few campers were around each monster. Then I spotted Anthony and Lee against a hell-hound. I felt shadows sweep over me and soon I was standing next to Anthony. Gods I was getting drained…I must be blacking out or something. Lee stood gaping at me and the hell-hound got a chance to throw Lee a few yards backwards. I gave Anthony a look that said trust me with this. He nodded and I got close to the hell-hound. Anthony did something I didn't think would've happened. The hell-hound got past me and charged Anthony. "Anthony!" I screamed tears blurring my vision. A crater was in Anthony's armor and I could see blood. I yelled in outrage and all I could see was red mist. "No one likes a jerky monster" I breathed and flew onto the hounds back. I gripped its fur and finally took one brave moment to show that I care more than anything for a person's life. I swiped down my blade maybe a thousand times trying to send the hound to Tartarus. I threw off my helmet and ran to Anthony's side. I started taking off his helmet and saw his eyelids closed over his blue eyes. His breathing was faint and he was unconscious. I should have heard all the people shouting "she is a daughter of Erebus!" But right then I really didn't care. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head up to face them.

11: I meet the dark side, my father Erebus

Peyton's point of view: "Hello my daughter" he said coldly. "Get your hand off my shoulder before you don't have it attached to your body" I snarled. He took his hand off my shoulder and said "why do you care about this one, he is the son of a light goddess." "Because he's the one that didn't look at me like I was your daughter Erebus" I shouted. I turned back to Anthony as Erebus whispered into my ear "Who says" he cares." "Not you" I grumbled. "All you care for is the death of him don't you" I screamed. He started saying something but I wasn't listening all I did was shout "GET OUT OF HERE!" The shadows encircled him and he was gone. I started unstrapping Anthony's breastplate and lifted him up. "Please forgive me Anthony" I whispered. I carried him to the infirmary with his head hanging and arm around my shoulder.

12: But he hates the light demigods

Peyton's point of view: As I set Anthony on the bed I couldn't help but realize how much damage I had done. Anthony was unconscious, i screamed at my dad and I was so loopy I was starting to crush on Anthony. I shook my head and said "you are insane, what would Anthony say if you told him these things." Then I felt my heartbreak. "No" I whispered. I wasn't going to be sleeping in the Hemera cabin tonight; I was going to sleep in the cold, dark and no sunshine Erebus cabin. I ran out Anthony's door and grabbed an open Apollo kid and dragged him back into Anthony. "Fix him" I growled at the Apollo kid that was giving me a dirty look. He pulled off Anthony's shirt to find the main source of the bleeding that had started across his chest. I averted my eyes and scolded myself for thinking such things as liking my best friend. But I thought later on I might not ever forget. It could be a thought that chewed me up inside till I spit out the truth and then Anthony might hate me. I heard a soft sigh and I turned back to Anthony and the Apollo kid. Anthony eyes were opening slowly and I could hear him quietly asking "Peyton?" The Apollo kid left us and I stood next to Anthony. "Yeah" I asked. "What happened?" He muttered finally opening his eyes to look at me. "Anthony, a hell-hound charged at you and then you were unconscious." He started to say something and I said "That's not all I also have to move out of the Hemera cabin." I bit my tongue and closed my eyes. He was quiet and I finally heard Lee say something. I turned to the door as he asked "what's up with the quietness?" "Nothing Lee just get out of here." Anthony said. He shrugged and walked off down the hall. I felt Anthony grab my wrist and he asked "who is he?" "Erebus" I said. I turned to Anthony and he said "but he hates the light demigods." "I know Anthony and I will always be your friend except I will be sleeping in the empty Erebus cabin." I helped him stand and all I did for the rest of the day was pack my things and move into the Erebus cabin. It was completely empty when I walked in. Spider webs covered the corners and dust surrounded the floors. "Moon lace, its pitch black how the heck can you see in there" Anthony asked shining a flashlight inside.


	5. Chapter 5

13: I couldn't sleep

Peyton's point of view: Just as I was about to climb out of my bed at three a.m. just to see if Anthony could help me fall asleep there was knocking on my door. I shuffled to my door and opened up. Anthony stood there in his pajamas and said "I couldn't sleep" in a shy manner. I stepped out of the way and Anthony walked in. "I miss you being above my bunk" he said. "I know and I do too" I said honestly. He smiled and said "were you sleeping?" "No I was just about to get up and walk over to your cabin to see if you could help me fall asleep…" I trailed off. "I was coming over for the same reason" he chuckled then said "great minds think alike." You like him I thought. "So wanna try to fall asleep?" I asked. "Could we try?" he asked smiling. I climbed back into my bed and said "top bunk is all yours whenever you need it." He climbed the ladder and said "thanks Moon lace." I smiled slightly and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I felt something warm around me. Anthony's arms were wrapped around me and he had a small smile playing on his lips. I started mentally cooing then stopped myself. I unwrapped his arms from me and got up. "Anthony wake up" I said smacking him with a pillow. He yawned and sat up. Instantly with his eyes closed he stood up and tried shaking someone's arm in the top bunk that wasn't there. He stopped and finally opened his eyes when I started laughing. "I forgot" he muttered still frozen. "Obviously" I laughed. "No not that" he said looking at me. He walked over to me quietly and snatched a pillow off the bed and simply whacked me with it. "I forgot that if you laugh at me I get to whack you with a pillow." I gave him a look and said "well I get to start a pillow fight if you do that." Then I whacked him with the pillow in my hands. "Oh it's on" he said straightening his pillow. Then we fought.

14: Pillow fight then drop then pillow fight

Peyton's point of view: I hit Anthony with my pillow and he whacked me back as we both laughed. "Jerk" I said as he hit me in the head. He laughed and then I hit him causing him to fall. "Oof!" He muttered as he went down. "Oh my g's are you ok!" I said scrambling to get next to him. He groaned then cracked a small smile. He hit me with a pillow and rolled on top of me saying "ha." I flushed red and he did to. "Sorry" he muttered getting off me. "It's ok" I said sitting up. I looked over at Anthony who was still red. I reached for my pillow then softly hit him. He chuckled and said "you still wanna hit each other with pillows." "Yes now stand up." I ordered. We stood and started hitting each other with pillows again. "You are such a dork" I said laughing at him. "Well if I'm a dork then you're a dork too" he said. My pillow fell out of my hands and Anthony got a chance to pull me into a hug from behind and threaten me with his pillow. We stood there for a few seconds with his arm around me that had pulled me closer to him and him just holding up his pillow to strike. We cracked a small smile and started laughing. I turned around and hugged him saying "we are such dorks." I pulled away and said "thanks for spending my Saturday with me." "You too" he said. "If you ever need a pillow fight partner I would be happy to whack you with a pillow." Then the cabin door opened up. Cathie stood there and sighed relief. "There you are Anthony, I couldn't find you anywhere!" she said dramatically. "I've been here all day Cathie how did not find me any sooner?" She flushed red and said "I don't know." Anthony looked at me and said "I should go I might be back later Ok?" "Sure" I said trying not to smile. Cathie and Anthony walked out the door.

15: fourteen and admitting to falling

Peyton's point of view: "I admit it." "I admit that I have a crush…on a guy…with the name of Anthony…" I whispered to my bathroom mirror. "Hey Peyton what are you doing today?" I heard Anthony say walking into the open bathroom door. I jumped and said "you scared me half to death." He shrugged and said "sorry." "I think I might just sit around my cabin for the sun and for the moon I might go down to the lake today." I said answering his question. "Oh come on Peyton, I wanna do something with you today." "Ok should we hang at the lake for the sun and my cabin for the night?" I asked laughing just a bit. He rolled his eyes and said "you are such a dork, but we could just hang around your cabin for the sun and go down to the lake for the moon." That's exactly what we did. We hanged out through my room till it was safe to go outside into the moon light. I quietly laughed as we walked to the lake. I looked over at Anthony and he smiled at me saying "remember when we were what? Twelve when we went out here for the first time together." "Yea and I said horrible things about myself." I said quietly. His smile dimmed and he said "what weren't true and aren't true now." "Then you said those nice things about me." I smiled again and Anthony brightened at my smiling. We finally sat down at the dock and talked for what felt like forever. "Wanna try to stay up till seven in the morning?" Anthony asked. I looked over at him and said "you're crazy." "Come on, I've done it before maybe I can help you along the way." "Ok then let's make this interesting." I said smiling over how late it was. "Oh no" he laughed. "How about a bet" I said bumping my shoulder to his. "It's on like Chiron" he said with a smirk on his face. "Chiron?" I asked with a bewildered look on my face. He shrugged and we stood heading for my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

16: Staying up till seven

Peyton's point of view: "So if I win this bet with just a bit of your help I say I get a kiss out of this and you will get what of this?" I said smiling. "Let's see, first I want to know why you want to kiss me." He said smirking. "Who cares you will only have to kiss me this one time and only if I win tonight." I said flushing red. He shrugged and said "fine if I win tonight then I will kiss you." "Why?" I asked. "Who cares you will only have to kiss me once if I win." He smirked again. I looked at the clock and it clicked to twelve a.m. "Morning Prince" I said. "Morning Moon Lace" he said. We sat on my bed looking at each other for a minute. Then I said "how do you stay up this long" I asked. He shrugged and said "Just don't pay attention to time. After an hour Anthony and I were yawning. "You getting tired yet Prince?" I asked yawning. "No way moon beam, why are you?" "Yes" I said laying my head on his shoulder. Anthony fell off the bed and we both landed on the floor. "You goofball you fell off the bed" I muttered. He chuckled and said "so did you goofball." I sat up and crawled back onto the bed. After another hour Anthony was up on the top bunk next to me. "So what's your favorite color?" he asked. "Green, what's yours Prince?" I asked back. "Blue." He said. "Royal blue?" I asked grinning. He snorted and said "You are a lunatic." At around six forty in the morning Anthony looked like he was drifting off. "Come on Anthony just twenty more minutes." "Stay with me now." I said yawning. After ten more minutes Anthony was so close to passing out that I wanted to pass out. "Ten more minutes Anthony." I said quietly. At one more minute I crawled up close to Anthony whose eyes wore almost closed. The clock clicked to seven. Right before Anthony closed his eyes I kissed his lips saying "you earned it." His lips formed a small smile and I heard him say something I couldn't make out. I fell asleep against Anthony and he didn't seem to care. "Peyton wake up, it is noon" I heard Anthony say. I opened my eyes slowly and Anthony asked "did you kiss me this morning." I nodded sleepily and started falling off the top bunk and I landed with a thud. "Moon lace are you ok?" I heard Anthony ask. "Yeah I'm awesome down here just lying on the floor with a broken bone or two." I croaked. Anthony was trying to pick me up without hurting me too much. "No…" he breathed with his eyes not looking at mine. They were looking at my forehead. "What happened" I asked quietly. He started walking out the door with me in his arms and never answered my question.

17: I thought I had escaped insanity

Anthony's point of view: As soon as I walked out of Peyton's room I started freaking out. When I saw the red mark across Peyton's forehead I knew I wasn't going to escape. Peyton was going to go insane. My dad had the same gash across his head when he went insane and that was when I was only four. Now look at me only ten years later experiencing it all over again. Only this time it was millions of times worse because Peyton was the one that was going insane. I breathed and walked back into her room. She lay sleeping on her bed with a cast on her right arm. "Peyton" I whispered. "She's going to be fine… but I think you know the rest" Lee said quietly. I brushed my thumb over the red mark on her forehead and she curled up closer into her blanket. "Anthony" she muttered. Lee said "Good luck Anthony" and walked out the door. I sighed and kissed the top of Peyton's head. I think I'm the one going insane, I might have a new found crush on Peyton. "Night Peyton, I'll be back real soon." I whispered looking at her one last time. I pushed her long black hair out of her face and walked out of the infirmary. When I sat down on my bed I breathed quietly "I admit it, I have a crush on Peyton."

18: When she woke up

Anthony's point of view: As soon as Peyton woke up a ton of bricks hit me. Peyton flew at me as best as she could with her broken arm. "Where have you been all my life?" She shouted hugging me. I hugged back trying not to feel guilty. "I love you so much." She whispered into my ear. I could only wish it was true. "I love you too Moon lace." I winced. She looked up at me with worried eyes. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you Prince?" She asked letting go. "No don't worry Moon lace I'm fine." I said quietly. "Good because I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you. She said smiling at me. The red mark was faint on her forehead and she smiled like every day was Saturday. "Come on Moon lace let's get you back to the Erebus cabin." I said. She nodded and said "ok, whatever you say Prince." I walked her back to the cabin and she kept her hand latched onto mine. Aphrodite girls giggled at us when we walked past and I blushed deep red. "Aw you are blushing!" Peyton cooed. I blushed a bit darker and Peyton cooed again. After a few hours of being Peyton's "boyfriend" we were both lying down in her bed. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up close to me. I shook my head and sighed. If only it was my Peyton, the non-crazy Peyton. "Are you sure you are ok Anthony? You have been sighing all day…well ever since I woke up…" She finished quietly. "Do you not love me Anthony?" she asked quietly. I looked down at her and said "I love you Moon lace." "Are you sure?" she asked. "Are you?" I said. "What?" she asked. "Exactly" I smiled. She shook her head and grinned. "I better go before Cathie wonders where I went." I started getting up and she said "Be careful Anthony." "I will and goodnight Peyton, come get me for any reason ok?" I said opening the door. She nodded and said "Good night Prince."


	7. Chapter 7

19: Hearing her screaming takes me back

Anthony's point of view: When someone started shaking my arm my eyes snapped open to see Peyton's hued brown ones. "It's three a.m. I can't sleep and I am a little lonely in my dark cabin." She whispered into my ear. I threw the covers off me and got up whispering "let's go then." She gave me a small smile and we walked back to her cabin. She crawled into her blankets and motioned me over. "Am I going to have to fall asleep next to you?" I asked. She blushed bashfully and I crawled into the bed next to her. Peyton stayed awake till four in the morning when it had started raining. I smiled when I remembered how much Peyton loved the rain back in New Orleans. Heck, she told me that she would fall asleep to the sweet pitter patter on her window pane. After I fell asleep for what felt like ten minutes I heard a blood curling scream. I snapped awake to listen to the strained scream of Peyton. I shook her awake and said "Peyton" over and over again. "Are you ok?" I asked holding her against me. She nodded shakily and said "I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes…the rains gonna wash away, I believe it." I sighed and thought back to what my dad said all those years ago. "I can't help but be scared of everything all the time" he had said to me. The rain had stopped and Peyton couldn't fall back asleep and neither could I. I woke up again though in the morning to Peyton crawling out of my arms. "I don't think the moon was hanging quite as high last night than it usually does." She breathed walking into the bathroom. All I could do was shake my head and get up.

20: Nothing felt the same

Anthony's point of view: Nothing felt the same for the past three weeks. Peyton kissed me, hugged me, screamed in the middle of her sleep, was worried about me twenty four seven and was completely in love with me. I hated it. I do have a crush on Peyton but when it comes to insane Peyton I would rather throw her off a cliff. I knew something was wrong when it had started raining. It hadn't rained since last week and it rained every night since Peyton woke me up only a few weeks ago. When I opened the Erebus cabin door Peyton lied in her bed with a dishcloth covering her face. When I walked over and pulled it off her face she opened her eyes. She screamed and pulled her covers over her face. "What's wrong Moon lace?" I asked trying to pull the blanket off her face. "I swear I am so sorry for kissing you!" She muffled under the covers. "What?" I asked. "When I was insane, I kissed you and hugged you and held your hand! All of the things couple's do." She squeaked. I finally pried the blanket off her face and saw the red mark had disappeared. "I am so sorry Anthony! If that makes you at all freaked out you can forget about me now, I'm not a sad insane case and that's probably why you went along with what I did…"She said. I smiled and said "It's just great to have you back Moon lace." Her face was a burning shade of red and she asked "what?" "I missed have the sane Moon lace around." I said grinning. She tilted her head to the side and asked "you don't hate me?" "Why would I hate you moon lace? I have gone through this before." I bit my tongue at what I had said. "When did you go through this Anthony." She asked. "I… My dad went insane when he figured out my mom was a goddess…" I said quietly. "I'm so sorry about that Anthony" she said hugging me. I hugged back and said "that's why I was so freaked out when I saw the red mark on your forehead." "You care about me don't you?" she whispered. I could hear her chuckling and I said "Of course Moon lace." "You are such a dork for hugging me this long." She said. I let go and said "who cares?" She bit her bottom lip and smiled at me.

21: The other girl

Peyton's point of view: Months passed, we celebrated Anthony's fifteenth birthday and a daughter of Hebe gave him a full kiss for his birthday. I smiled through the pain and when it was over a flash of rage appeared. "I think I finally found a girl that like likes me." Anthony breathed as we walked back to his cabin. "Yeah she's a really lucky girl Anthony." I said quietly. He frowned and asked "is something wrong Moon lace?" I shook my head and said "I'm fine, I just really need some sleep." He nodded and I walked off to my cabin. I sighed and shook my head again. "You've had me crushing on you this whole time Anthony…you just couldn't see that." "I might just be a slightly younger Erebus girl but come on I should be noticeable. I was the girl that slapped you good morning, shared many of her secrets with you, fell into the frozen lake, saved your life, you slept in my bed, I had started a pillow fight, stayed up with you till seven, went insane after falling off my bed, gave you your first kiss and fell jealous because of a daughter of Hebe the goddess of youth." I said quietly walking into my cabin and crawling into bed. When it finally clicked eleven: eleven p.m. I whispered a few words "I wish that Anthony Maskette would realize I like, like him and I always have since we were thirteen or fourteen years old." Then I felt like falling asleep. When I woke up Anthony was shaking my arm with "great" news.


	8. Chapter 8

22: He's going on a what? With who?

Peyton's point of view: "Peyton! Wake up! Please!" I heard him say. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Anthony with a large grin plastered on his face. "What's up Prince?" I asked groggily. He chuckled and said "I got great news." I sat up and asked "What great news?" "I got a date with Angela, that daughter of Hebe from last night." He said. My smiled died a bit but Anthony didn't seem to notice. "Really, who asked who?" I asked. He blushed deeply and said "well she kind of asked me out first for tonight earlier this morning while you were still asleep." "Well speaking of sleep I might just sleep in today ok so could you…?" I trailed off. "Oh sure Moon lace." He said getting up from my bed. "Sleep well" he called and walked out the door as I turned on my side. When I heard the door close and heard Anthony's foot steps on the wooden steps echo I sat back up and waited a minute. Then I screamed into my pillow. "She obviously knew that I have a crush on Anthony!" I growled. When Lee started following Anthony to the Hebe cabin and Anthony tried shooing him away I knew it was time for their date.

23: Oh Angela dear!

Peyton's point of view: I crawled out of my bed when Angela and Anthony came back from their "date". I poked my head into the window to see Anthony's wide smile and Angela giggle. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. Anthony's eyes went a bit wide as she leaned in. I watched in horror as he leaned in too. Then I broke down when they met. "Stupid. Mother freaking. Grrr…" I growled. How dare her! I thought. Then I watched as Anthony pouted when Angela pulled away. Why Anthony? I thought again. Angela smiled and pecked his lips then walked off to her cabin. When I heard a knock on my door I walked over and opened the door yawning. Anthony grinned and said "I just had the best night of my life." My heart broke into a million little pieces as he walked in uninvited and explained what happened earlier tonight. "Then she kissed me…" he said dreamily. "That's great Anthony but I should get down to the lake…I still feel bad about accidently crushing one of the naiads grass baskets." I said opening the door. "Here, I'll come with you." He said standing up from the lower bunk. I opened the cabin door and said "I actually just want to be alone right now ok Prince?" I smiled at him slightly and we both walked out of my cabin. "Why? What's wrong Peyton?" He asked frowning. "It's nothing you would understand Anthony." I said shuffling down the wooden steps. "You have been saying that a lot lately Moon Lace." He said following. I sighed and turned to face Anthony. "Just leave me alone Anthony. You wouldn't want to know anyways." I turned back and started walking off to the lake. Anthony caught my arm and pulled me to face him again. "Just talk to me Moon lace." He whispered. I gave him a cold hard stare for a minute and he growled "fine, don't talk to me." Then he let his hard grip off my arm and walked to the Hemera cabin. I heard the door slam and I eased a bit. I huffed and walked off to the lake. Then the voices started coming.

24: I knew it

Peyton's point of view: When I heard her voice I took off behind a bush. I peeked through the leaves and saw Angela and Toby a son of Aphrodite at the lake sitting on the dock. "But you still love me right angel?" Toby asked. Angela smirked and said "come on Teddy bear I'm only doing this for your sisters. They really want Peyton mad at Anthony because he's dating me…and the truth is its fun making Peyton mad at Anthony and Anthony mad at Peyton." "But you still love me and not what's his stupid face? Anthony?" Toby asked worriedly caressing Angela's cheek. It took all my will not to scoff and jump out from behind my bush. Angela took Toby's hand away from her cheek and said "I love you not that stupid, silly son of Hemera." She reached up and kissed Toby forcefully. I stood from my crouching and shadow traveled behind them pushing them into the lake. I heard Angela's screech behind me yelling "Who did that! Who's there?" I chuckled as I ran away from the resurfacing couple. "I knew that Angela was not as good as Anthony thought." I breathed walking up my cabin steps. Anthony. Hades how am I going to tell him! I thought. He probably hates me right now! I grumbled over how he grabbed my arm like that making it his fault he was the one that should be sorry. Only I am the one who is sorry that he has a girlfriend that's not even into him and wasn't even into him in the beginning.

25: Angry that's all you are

Peyton's point of view: When there was knocking on my door at six in the morning I groaned and rolled out of bed. Anthony was banging on my cabin door as I stood from falling on the floor. When I opened up Anthony growled "what the heck did you think you were doing pushing Angela off the dock this morning!" I yawned and asked "what?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "You know what you did!" He said shooting me icy glares. Then I remembered what happened earlier. I scrunched up my nose and said "I did that because I saw your perfect girlfriend Angela with Toby from the Aphrodite cabin." "Oh please I know that Angela wouldn't cheat on anyone and defiantly not me!" he said. "Well apparently you think that you know Angela more than you know me because you should know that you have been going out with Angela for only a week and have known me for years!" He took a step forward as if it was a threat and stabbed his index finger onto my chest. "Well maybe being a friend to a dumb, stubborn, dark Goth girl was a mistake because I should have known you would be jealous of Angela." Tears welled in my eyes as he said it and I pushed his finger aside. Anthony stood there still really mad not even noticing the hurt in my voice. "I don't care if we aren't friends anymore but I want you to know…" He cut me off and said "forget it Peyton." He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to smash my lips onto his for a quick second. I pulled back and said "I love you Maskette." "But I hate you." I added then slammed my door shut and locked it behind me. I sniffled and walked back to my bed. "Angry is all that you are." I mumbled. I heard Anthony's footsteps echo off the steps and the grass crunch beneath his feet.

26: She must really hate me

Anthony's point of view: I almost walked into something that wouldn't have given me information. I ducked behind a bush when I saw Angela and Toby walking out to the lake. "We don't see each other as much as we used to since you started fake dating Anthony to help my sisters." Toby said smiling. My heart broke a little bit inside. Angela smiled back and kissed Toby's cheek. "I know and I don't like it either Teddy bear but I still Love saying I love you every night when Anthony's asleep." They sat down at the dock and Angela rested her head on Toby's shoulder. Toby wrapped his arm around her and I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I stood up and walked away feeling like I was going to cry. I thought I finally found a girl that actually like liked me. I remember early this morning when Angela came to my cabin and told me that Peyton pushed her into the lake. Also this morning when Peyton kissed me even when I called her a dumb, stubborn, dark Goth girl and said she was jealous of Angela. She probably hates my guts. Still I walked up the Erebus cabin steps and listened to Peyton's muffled fits of sobbing. "Peyton?" I asked. "Go away Maskette!" I heard her say. "Please Moon lace I'm sorry…" I said quietly. I heard her scoff and say again "Leave me alone." I slid down the frame of Peyton's door and sighed.

27: Just whack me already

Anthony's point of view: After a few minutes of listening to Peyton cry my heart was throbbing. I finally turned the door knob and walked inside the room. "Why are you here still, I thought I was a dumb, stubborn, jealous, dark Goth girl." Peyton muttered bursting into tears again. "Just please get out…you made your point by yelling and believing your girlfriend." She croaked. I sat down on her bed and Peyton eyed me warily. "I'm sorry Moon lace I should've believed you when you said that this morning." "I can't accept your apology Maskette." She said in a strong way. "Will you please just hit me or something Moon lace?" I asked. She looked up at me with her red, puffy and bloodshot eyes and barely hit me with her pillow. "There." She grumbled. I watched as she turned away from me again. "Don't hate me please Peyton!" I cried out. She snatched her head up and said "I don't like to hate you Maskette."

28: I am sorry

Anthony's point of view: "Then why do you hate me still." I asked. "Because, I don't want to be friends with someone who calls me jealous of their girlfriend, a dumb, dark, stubborn Goth girl even if I know that I am those things!" she said furiously. I stopped and asked quietly "you are actually jealous of Angela…I was just mad at you and said that." She faintly blushed and said "of course I'm not jealous of Angela." "You should know you are none of those things." "Why are you still so insecure?" I asked. She thought for a few seconds and turned away again. "I'm sorry I said those things I thought you pushed that jerk in the lake when I liked her." "I'm sorry too." She whispered. "Why?" I asked. She snorted and said "Because I said I hated you." I smiled and said "I didn't notice after you kissed me I was still in shock…that and after you said I love you." "I love you like a best friend way don't let what I said get to your head." She said. "I need help breaking up with Angela." I said. She smiled wider when I told her the plan. "Ooo, this is gonna be so much fun!" she said. "You are going to have to kiss me you know that right?" I asked. She shrugged and said "so what?"


End file.
